Love is not a joke
by Amy Tezuka-Fuji
Summary: A Sengoku Kiyosumi story. SengokuxOC This story is for all the play boys out there. Serious or not, it doesn't change anything from the reputation you have.
1. Chapter 1

A joker can be fine at times, but not when it comes to love…

"Sengoku-senpai!" a flock of girls, called, running towards Kiyosumi.

Kiyosumi turned to them, with his million dollar smile.

The girls squealed, their face the shade of different kinds of crimson (me: Some lighter shade of crimson, some as in super dark… Jeez, that's not very good for your skin…).

"Ohayo gozaimasu, minna-chan's," Kiyosumi said, gently, but loud enough for the whole flock of them to hear.

Name: Sengoku Kiyosumi

Age: 15

School: Yamabuki

Tennis club rank: Regular/ Vice captain

School Rank: School Heartthrob

"I enjoy life," Kiyosumi said to his friends, as he ate his lunch.

"What do you expect! You're the school heartthrob!" Kiyosumi's other friend, Kira said.

"Kira-chan… how I'm flattered with your words, though you could say them a bit nicer, maybe I'll finally date you," Kiyosumi said, with a smirk.

"URUSAI! Why would a girl like me go out with a play boy like you!" Akin squealed, appalled.

"Kira-chan, Kira-chan… how you love me so much," Kiyosumi said, jokingly.

"Urusai, Sengoku! I might throw up my food!" Kira said, taking her seat back.

"Ne, Sengoku, should I remind you about practice again, or would you rather end up late, as usual?" Kiyosumi's other friend, Kentarou Minami, his tennis Buchou.

"Ah, don't mind, don't mind (me: he's using Kikumaru's words for some reason…)! I promise I'll be early this time! Anyways."

"Sengoku-senpai! Sengoku-senpai!" Dan Taichi yelled, running towards Kiyosumi.

"Nande, Dan?" Kiyosumi asked, nicely.

"Ano, I need help with."

"Tying your shoes? No problem! Ne, gomen Kentarou, but this might take a while. I don't think I can make it in time for practice… I know! I'll leave now so maybe I'll make it in time for practice! Yeah, that's a good idea, but I won't keep any promises! Ja na!" Kiyosumi said with a wide smile, as he pushed Dan out the cafeteria.

Kira and Kentarou just watched Kiyosumi and Dan leave the cafeteria, blankly.

"He's going out with a girl after," Kentarou said, taking a scoop out of his pudding.

"Yup," Kira said, not bothering to look back at Kiyosumi

Meanwhile, Kiyosumi and Dan, "Wooh! Glad I got out of there! Ne, domo, for your help, Dan. Now, what is it you need?" Kiyosumi asked, his smile not leaving his face.

"Well desu… Banda-sensei told me he needed to see you desu. Is something wrong desu?" Dan asked, in his cute, sweet little self (me: Gomen, demo you've got to admit, he is so cute!).

Kiyosumi's smile left, and sighed.

"Ah! Gomen desu! I shouldn't have asked desu! It's your business after all! Senumase, senumase!" Dan said, bowing.

"Ah? Iie! Daijobu, daijobu, Dan-san. I'm just thinking if I did do anything," Kiyosumi said, his smile returning.

"Ah, I see desu. Well… Gambate kurasai desu," Dan said, with a smile.

"Aa, now you… don't show yourself to Kira-senpai and Kentarou-senpai until practice, ne?" Kiyosumi said, with a smile.

"Hai desu," Dan said, leaving, but not before giving a bow to Kiyosumi.

'_Sweet kid,' _Sengoku thought as he walked through the halls.

-Pause!-

Sengoku: Ne, what are you pausing for!

Amy-chan: Nandemonai, I just want to do this to make the story longer.

Sengoku: Nande!

Dan: Please do not shout Sengoku-senpai desu.

Amy-chan: Awe! Kawaii no Dan-kun!

Dan: blushes Arigato Amy-chan

Sengoku: What are you doing! He's only a first year!

Amy-chan: Yeah, so what? I'm a first year too… well… going to be…

Dan: What grade are you in desu?

Amy-chan: 6th grade :D

Dan: Hoe! I'm your senpai desu!

Amy-chan: Aa! Can I call you Dan-kun-senpai?

Dan: Ano… Dan-kun is fine desu blushes

Sengoku: Will you stop that! In your other story, PoL, you were a junior, when you were supposed to be a freshman… what? Are you going to make Echizen take a pep test in order to get accelerated! And another thing… you have Fuji!

Amy-chan: Gasp Ohmigosh! Nobody was supposed to know that yet! How did you know!

Sengoku: ….We are not getting anywhere here…

Dan: Hai desu…

Amy-chan: Hmm… I guess your right, demo… since you're so mean Sengoku-san, I'll make this story longer than ever… well… maybe a couple of pages until we reach the romance part.

Sengoku: Nani! I won't have any romance for a while! Gomeansai! I didn't mean to anger you! Please be a nice little 6th grader and write as fast as you can nervous smile

Amy-chan: laughs

Dan: We should continue the story desu.

Amy-chan: Oh right! Gomenasai mina! Here we go!

-Unpause!-

Anyways… where were we? …Oh yeah!

Kiyosumi was walking through the halls, heading to Banda-sensei's office.

He knocked on the door which had a sign that said, "Mikiya Banda."

"Banda-sensei. It's me, Kiyosumi. Moshi moshi."

His words were cut for a coat hanger suddenly fell in front of him. Luckily, it didn't hit his face.

"Ah… Lucky," he said, in his usual tone.

"Ah, Sengoku, come in, come in," Banda-sensei said, welcoming him in with a smile.

"A-Aa…" Kiyosumi said, wondering if he's bad luck or something.

"Did you need me for something?" Kiyosumi asked, politely (me: He respects his elders no matter what bad trait they may have :D).

"Ah, I wanted to ask you a favor," Banda-sensei said, while holding his coffee.

"Nani?"

"… I need you to help out with the girls tennis club, so."

"Oh sensei, you don't need to ask me twice! I'll do it right away! Ja."

"Matte! Chotte matte, Sengoku! I'm only holding you as temporary assistant, okay? Kira-chan, will get mad at me if I put you as one for long," Banda-sensei said, scratching his head.

Kiyosumi got out of his dream world and turned to Banda-sensei.

"Kira-chan!"

"Hai. She is the captain of the girls tennis club… I wouldn't mess with her if I were you, though you two 'are' pretty compatible… but I can never imagine Kira-chan being interested in you, so I guess."

"Ne, ne, Banda-sensei… are you picking a fight with me?" Kiyosumi said, blankly (me: Okay… maybe he doesn't respect his senpai's… that much…).

Banda-sensei gave his usual smile.

"What I mean is, if you want to catch a girl like Kira-chan… try acting like more of a kinder person… and stick with one girl," Banda-sensei said, knowing he could never do his last sentence.

-Pause!-

Sengoku: I can too stick with one girl!

Amy-Chan: Ohmigosh! Did you just pause my story! looks at him threateningly

Sengoku: turns into chibi Gomenasai… I will unpause It now…

-Unpause!-

Kiyosumi sighed at the advice Banda-sensei was giving him.

He had known Akin for more than 5 years, and yet… he still had no luck with her (Sengoku: I will!).

"Banda-sensei… I treat Kira as nothing but a friend. That's all," Kiyosumi said, his smile smaller than before.

"Aa… you treat her as a friend, but you feel of her as more. Am I correct?" Banda-sensei said, wrapping his arm around Sengoku's shoulder.

'_Okay, if I didn't know Banda-sensei better, I'd say he's homosexual…' _Kiyosumi thought, cautiously.

"Ano… will you let go of me, onegaishimasu?" Sengoku asked, politely.

Banda-sensei took his arm off of him, and went back to his seat.

"Well… you'll start tomorrow, because today you have to protect the first years from Jin, okay?" Banda-sensei said, getting some papers out of his drawer.

"Aa. I'll inform Kira-chan about it," Kiyosumi said, dully.

'_Tomorrow will be a long day…'_


	2. Chapter 2

Hmm, since there aren't a lot, here are some reviews :D

ok, the story line is good.  
but some of the japenese words are messed up with other.  
moshi moshi- is ONLY used when you are answering the phone.  
Nande- means why.  
and this is how you spell "sumimasen"  
its ja ne not ja na.  
it sounds like i'm telling you off but i'm not.  
it's just weird to see that people use the wrong words...  
the chapter was great except for some of the jap words.  
:) update soon! –White Alchemist Taya-

Amy-chan- ehehehe honto ni gomenasai :D….

Sengoku- Ha! Not only do you have a bad attitude, but you have bad spelling too! –Breaks into laughter-

Amy-chan- Urusai! I don't recall you being such a genius! Dan-kun, Sengoku-kun is being mean! –fake cries on Dan-

Dan- Ano… Onegai, yameru, Sengoku senpai desu… -blushes-

Sengoku- Taichi! Are you saying you're on her side!

Dan- Iie! I mean… yes! I mean…. Wakaranai desu!

Amy-chan- Sengoku-kun, stop confusing Dan-kun!

Sengoku- I'm not confusing him! You must be, because of your fake crying!

Amy-chan- Fake crying! How do you know my tears are fake!

Sengoku- I can tell, baka!

Amy-chan- Fine! No romance for a loooong while!

Sengoku- Honto ni gomenasai! I won't fight anymore! Come on, put a smile –nervous smile-

Amy-chan- Cih!

Sengoku- -uneasy smile-

Amy-chan- Anyways, there's another review…. –glares at Sengoku-

ahahahahaha XD this is funny –Ichi Gin-

Sengoku- Funny! You call that story funny! What if I shoot Dan with a sniper, would that be funny!

Dan- Sengoku-senpai! Y-Yameru desu!

Amy-chan- SENGOKU!

Sengoku- -turns into chibi- H-hai… _'kowaii….'_

Amy-chan- At least someone found your performance amusing! Be grateful!

Sengoku- H-hai… Domo Arigato Ichi Gin-kun… -smiles weakly-

Amy-chan- Good… Arigato gozaimasu to you too, White Alchemist Taya-kun :D Thanks for the corrections too :D

Dan- Hai desu!

Sengoku- L-let's start the story n-now, please…

Amy-chan- Good boy… I'll give you a cookie later –sinister smile-

Sengoku- ….

A joker can be fine at times, but not when it comes to love…

(Tomorrow will be a long day)

"Sengoku!" Kentarou called, as he went towards the flirting Kiyosumi with a girl.

"So… tomorrow night, I'll pick you up?" he asked, not realizing Kentarou was only a few feet away from him.

He looked to his side, then finally spotted him.

"That's right! Tomorrow, we will go to your house and… study… okay? Okay, I must go, because my beloved tennis captain is patiently… angrily waiting for me… Ja na," Kiyosumi said, pushing the girl to leave.

He then turned back to Kentarou.

"Buchou! How nice to see you."

"The tennis courts… now…" Kentarou said, hopelessly.

"Aa," Kiyosumi said, with a smile.

He then headed to the tennis courts with Kentarou.

"Ne, Kentarou-san, I won't be going to practice for a while, because."

"because you're going to help out the girls tennis team, I know," Kentarou said, blankly.

Kiyosumi looked at him confused.

"How did you know?" Kiyosumi asked, dumbfounded.

"Kira-chan told me," Kentarou didn't bother to look at him, as they walked.

"Ne! Kira-chan told you before me!" Kiyosumi said, shocked.

"Well, ya, since you were busy with your 'tying of Dan's shoe', she told me," Kentarou said, looking at him blankly.

Kiyosumi gave a nervous smile.

"Gomen, gomen, his shoes were pretty tough," Kiyosumi said, lying.

"His shoes were Velcro, Kiyosumi…" Kentarou said, his blank expression deepening.

Kiyosumi gave an uneasy smile.

"O-oh really? I didn't notice… I… uhh… must have tied someone else's shoes… ehehehe… gomen…" Kiyosumi said, scratching his head.

Kentarou just kept staring at him, blankly.

"Give it up, Kiyosumi. You really need to be more serious about tennis. What will happen when we hit the nationals? This laid back attitude of yours has got to stop, Kiyosumi. We need to work hard and get serious," Kentarou said, looking at him with a serious expression (me: from blank to serious… Sugoi).

"I know, I know. Don't worry. I'll ease up… someday…" Kiyosumi said, with a smile.

"Someday?" Kentarou said, his blank expression returning.

Kiyosumi just kept his smile.

"Oi! Kentarou, Sengoku!" Kira called, running towards them with a bunch of clip boards.

Kira stopped when she finally reached them, trying to catch her breath.

"Okay 'huff' as my two 'huff' oldest friends in the world, you've gotta help me!" Kira said, tired.

"Daijobu desuka, Kira-chan?" Kentarou asked, concerned.

"The 'huff' girls… the girls! Ever since I've told them about Sengoku being my assistant, all has been going out of uniform, playing sloppishly, and if we don't ease up, we'll have no energy for the Kantou regional competition!" Kira said, giving Kiyosumi a death glare.

"Nande! Is it my fault! Maybe you shouldn't have told them!" Kiyosumi said, angered that she thinks it's his fault.

"What! I was just looking at you! Grow up!" Kira yelled, dropping the clip boards.

"Christ, I don't need you to tell me that!" Kiyosumi yelled back.

"Alright, alright! Enough! Kira-chan, Sengoku will be over there in a while. Tell the girls… Umm…"

"To work hard, because I don't like girls who put boys first instead of tennis," Kiyosumi said, confidently.

"…. Liar…." Kira and Kentarou said at the same time.

"Nani!"

"Oh hell! Fine, I'll tell them that, demo… if you distract my team tomorrow, I swear, oh I swear, you won't have time to live one more second afterwards," Kira said, threateningly.

'_Kowaii…' _Kiyosumi thought, though giving Kira an unintimidated look.

Kira picked up her clip boards, then left.

00000chapter break00000

'_Ungrateful, son of a monkey! Tomorrow, I'll give him hell! I promise!' _Kira thought, as she angrily marched to the girls tennis courts.

"Girls!" Kira yelled.

"H-hai, buchou!" the girls jumped.

"I'll have no more of this foolishness! Anyone that says that name Sengoku or Kiyosumi again, will have to run a hundred laps, got it!" Kira said, looking very angry.

"Hai!" the girls said, frightened by their sudden buchou's mood swing.

Kira nodded and marched back to the office.

'_Tomorrow will definitely be a long day, with violence and torture…' _


	3. Chapter 3

(Reviews from fans)

nice!  
update soon! –White Alchemist Taya

Sengoku- Nice…? I find nothing nice about the torture she plans to give me…

Amy-chan- Sengoku-san, don't be such a kill joy, at least he kept reading the story –smiles-

Sengoku- He probably just wants to keep being in the story…

Amy-chan- Sengoku-san! That's not nice! Apologize!

Sengoku- Hai, hai… Sumimasen…

Amy-chan- -grunts- Honto ni gomenasai, White Alechemist Taya-kun… Alright… let's proceed to our other review…

Nice story I Love it! keep it up! I hope you update soon!  
I hope Kira tortures Sengoku-san hehe –Saemi

Sengoku- Ohmigosh! Another sadist!

Kira- Actually, I kinda like him... –smiles-

Sengoku- …Uhh… Just a reminder… you're supposed to be with me…

Amy-chan- FYI Sengoku-san, it's just a story…

Sengoku- and FYI Amy-chan, Dan doesn't even like you…

Dan- Yameru, Sengoku-senpai desu!

Amy-chan- -Gives Sengoku an angered expression-

Kira- Sengoku! Don't be mean to the freshmen!

Sengoku- You call this girl a freshman! She's like a demon!

Amy-chan- Kira-neesan… -fakes cry- Sengoku-san's being mean…

Kira- -pats Amy-chan's back- Awe… Sengoku!

Sengoku- Jeezes… next review please!

YAY! I LOVE IT! XD I love anything with Sengoku in it. This story is so cute and funny! Update soon, please! Pretty please! XD –Mazie

Sengoku- so people do have taste in this site… -flashes his million dollar smile-

Amy-chan & Kira- -fakes barfing- As if!

Sengoku- Now I like this girl :D

Amy-chan & Kira- Urusai!

Amy-chan- You're supposed to be with Kira!

Sengoku- FYI Amy-chan… this is only a story…

Kira- -Walks towards Sengoku and hits him on the head- Amy-chan! –turns to Amy-chan-

Amy-chan- H-hai? –scared look-

Kira- Make sure I torture him… horridly… -walks away-

Sengoku- -sweat drop- I'm guessing today is very unlucky for me, ne?

Amy-chan & Dan- -nods-

Sengoku- -sigh- Alright… on with the story…

00000chapter break00000

(**I wonder…**)

The next day, "Sengoku-senpai!" said a junior girl, running towards him.

Kiyosumi turned to the girl, and flashed her, his million dollar smile.

"Ohayo… Rika-chan," Kiyosumi said, her name not ringing a bell.

"My name's Ayu, but it's okay, I can change it to Rika," the girl said, nervously.

"Ah, gomen. Daijobu, daijobu. Ayu is a beautiful name," Kiyosumi said, with a smile.

The girl nearly fainted.

"Ah! Sengoku-senpai… th-th-this is for y-you," said the girl, handing him the bento.

Kiyosumi gladly took it, and placed it in his bag, which had other bento's made by other girls.

"Domo, Rik… I mean, Ayu-chan," Kiyosumi said, saving himself.

He then left for lunch.

00000chapter break00000

"Ohmigosh, Kiyosumi! Can you eat all of those!" Kira yelled, annoyed that a million bento's were crowding the whole roof (me: they eat in the roof).

"No, that's why I asked you two not to bother eating lunch from now on… Anyways, I'm glad you finally took the pleasure in calling me, Kiyosumi. At least now I know you love me," Kiyosumi said, with a smirk.

"Jeezes, do you have to make me sick every time we have lunch!" Kira asked, looking at Kiyosumi smugly.

"Maa, maa, don't you two ever get along!" Kentarou said, annoyed.

"Gomen ne…" the two said, listening to Kentarou.

Kentarou said, and grabbed one of the bento's from Kiyosumi's bag.

"Geez… I didn't think we'd be eating such rich food…" Kentarou said, thinking if he should eat it.

"Daijobu, daijobu, it's not as if it's poisoned. That came from… Narumi-chan… I think… she's that senator guy's daughter… I think…" Kiyosumi said, getting into thought.

He looked at Kira who was not eating a single bento.

"Daijobu desuka, Kira-chan? Are you not hungry?" Kiyosumi asked, leaning towards her to check her temperature.

"Hmm... You seem normal…" Kiyosumi said, ignoring the flash of red covering Kira's cheek.

"Get off me, you pervert tennis player!" Kira yelled, pushing him back.

Kiyosumi got up, an anger vein on his head.

"Yup… she's definitely normal…" Kiyosumi mumbled.

"Why aren't you eating, Kira-chan?" Kentarou asked, politely.

"I'm not comfortable eating what's not given to me…" Kira said, blushing slightly.

"Well… I'm giving it to you," Kiyosumi said, rubbing his head.

Kira blushed at his comment.

"Domo, demo… they were given to you by girls' who are crazy about you. What you're giving merely has no meaning," Kira said, not realizing what she just said.

Kiyosumi went back into thought.

"Hmm… so what you're saying is… if what I am giving you had some sort of meaning you'll gladly accept the bento?" Kiyosumi asked, rubbing his chin.

"I guess…" Kira said, with a weak smile.

Kiyosumi stabbed one of his boiled eggs with his fork and offered to feed Kira.

"Kiyosumi… wha."

"You said you wanted it to have a meaning, right? This is all I can think of," Kiyosumi said, with a smile, not just his million dollar smile, but a warm smile.

Kira smiled, and ate the egg he fed her.

She blushed, but was actually happy for what he did.

"A-arigato, Kiyosumi," Kira said, blushing.

'_What the heck is this! …No! I will not fall for this! Later, I will give him the torture I promised! No words or act of mine shall ever tarnish my promise!' _Kira thought, returning to normal.

Kiyosumi just kept smiling.

"Would you like me to keep feeding you, or would you rather just get a bento?" Kiyosumi asked, jokingly.

"Ha ha! Baka!" Kira said, jokingly.

She took the bento and started eating.

"So… What am I supposed to do as your assistant?" Kiyosumi asked, not really aware of what he would be doing.

"Well."

"Kiyosumi-senpai! There's a woman looking for you desu," Dan said, with a bow, for disturbing their lunch.

"A woman! Tell me, Dan… Is she… 'ugly'…?" Kiyosumi asked, with a fake scared expression.

Kira and Kentarou looked at him blankly.

"Can't this wait…?" Kira asked, annoyed.

"Iie, Kira-chan! What if this girl is so ugly, that she needs my help to get attention! I'm giving too much attention to you already!" Kiyosumi said, not realizing what he just blurted out.

"Excuse me! Are you saying I'm ug."

"Tell me Dan… Is. She. 'Ugly'?" Kiyosumi faked, waiting for an answer.

Dan took a while to answer.

"…Hai desu…" Dan said, acting.

"Ohmigosh! Lead the way, Dan!" Kiyosumi said, leaving the two on the roof, with Dan.

-Pause!-

Amy-chan- Awe… Dan-kun is so kawaii! He must have had practice!

Dan- -blushes- Domo, Amy-chan desu…

Kira- Awe, puppy love –adored-

Amy-chan- Iie, I have Ryoma-kun…

Dan- -frowns-

Sengoku- Isn't he your brother in PoL?

Amy-chan- stop giving things away! He's not my brother yet! Besides, I just woke up from my sleep!

Kira- Oh yeah… demo, what about Fuji-kun? Where does he go?

Amy-chan- I'm trying to forget him…

Kira & Dan & Sengoku- WHAT!

Amy-chan- It's just that… I'm too obsessed with him… I have all his soundtracks, his contact details, his family information, and I buy everything I see that either has his picture, name or anything that involves him… jeez, I even have a pic saved of Mnt. Fuji in my computer!

Sengoku- Aa… you are obsessed…

Kira- Demo… when you blow Fuji-kun off… who will you go with? You can't possibly have Ryoma-kun…

Amy-chan- Ohmigosh! You guys are way too ahead of my story!

Dan- Still… who would you go with next desu…?

Kira- -smirks- why do you ask, Dan-kun?

Dan- -blushes- betsuni desu… I was just asking desu…

Amy-chan- Hmm… probably… Saeki-kun :D I have had this crush on him for a while –blushes-

Kira- Right now you're still with Fuji-kun, ne?

Amy-chan- In my story I'm currently not with him 'yet'

Dan- -frowns-

Sengoku- Saeki? Kohjirou Saeki? The vice captain of Rokkaku tennis club?

Amy-chan- Very good, Sengoku-san! Later I will give you a cookie!

Sengoku- -grunts- anyways… how'd Saeki-san get in the story?

Amy-chan- After Amy, I, kicked Fuji to the curve with Tezuka, Onii-chan, Amy, I decided to take a little trip with Ryoma, my other onii-chan. We happened to bump in to him while we were lost and he offered to take us back to our hotel and… Why the hell am I telling you this, when we're so far away from that chapter! I just barely started the story!

Sengoku- we don't know… why'd you tell us, if you were going to be angry afterwards?

Amy-chan- -angry look-

Sengoku- -shivers-

Dan- How about Fuji-kun? What will happen to him as you and… Saeki-san go on?

Amy-chan- Hmm… He'll discover Saeki and I are engaged and try his best to give up, I guess… I may make some changes, so don't trust me, please –smiles-

Dan- H-hai desu...

Sengoku- Umm yeah… I think we should go back to the story…

Amy-chan- Oh yeah! This is where Ann-chan and I make an appearance!

Sengoku- …I can wait after all…

-Unpause!-

Kira and Kentarou didn't care anymore and just continued eating.

"That was his way of saying the girl was intensely beautiful, ne?" Kentarou asked, putting some sushi in his mouth.

"Hai," Kira said, simply.

Meanwhile, Kiyosumi and Dan, "Are you sure this woman is gorgeous?" Kiyosumi asked, eager.

"Hai desu. Almost as pretty as Kira-senpai desu," Dan said, with a smile.

"Okay, then she's perfect! You're a big help, Dan," Kiyosumi said, patting Dan on the back.

He then ran as fast as he can, down the stairs.

"Oh! I forgot to tell him where desu! Matte kudasai, Kiyosumi-senpai desu!" Dan said, running after him.

00000chapter break00000

"Pretty girl… I'm gonna get me a, pretty girl," Kiyosumi sung, as he walked down the stairs.

When he got to his main point, he found a white (not pale), wavy-haired, girl standing next to the office.

"Uhh… konichuwa…" Kiyosumi said, as sexy as he could.

"Konichuwa," the girl answered, with a gentle smile.

Kiyosumi just smiled, and so did the girl.

'_I'm not getting this girl to feel anything… Wow! That only worked towards Kira-chan till now… she's not 'as' pretty as Kira-chan… She's ever prettier!' _Kiyosumi thought, not realizing that Dan was tugging on his shirt.

He turned to Dan finally realizing it, and asked, "Nani, Dan-kun? Can't you see I'm with the girl who called me?"

Kiyosumi signaled him to beat it.

"Amy-chan? Iie desu. Amy-chan is here for me desu. Who I'm talking about is over there desu," Dan said, pointing at the reporter who was looking at some plants.

Kiyosumi knew her… She was the clumsy Saori Shiba, of pro magazines.

He had cursed himself mentally for making such an unlikely mistake.

"Gomen ne, I thought It was you who called me," Kiyosumi said, with a bow.

"Daijobu, there was no harm, Kiyosumi-kun," Amy said, with a smile.

'_How did she know my name? Ah! Maybe I went out with her once! Wait… I could never forget a face like that! It can't be! I don't know this girl! Ah!' _Kiyosumi thought, panicking.

"Ano… Daijobu desuka?" said another girl from behind Amy.

'_Ah! She's pretty too!' _Kiyosumi said, eyeing the orange head, behind Amy.

"Hi… I'm Ann Tachibana…" the orange head said, with a weak smile.

"Tachibana? Any relation to Kippei Tachibana of Fudomine?" Kiyosumi asked, curious.

"Aa… he's my Onii-chan," she said, with a smile.

"Sokka… How about you?" Kiyosumi asked, looking at Amy.

"Ah. I'm Aya Amahime Tezuka. Nice to meet you, Kiyosumi-kun," Amy said, with a smile.

"Tezuka! Don't tell me you're his sister! I've heard a lot of rumors about you! One is that you're a newbie in tennis and yet you're as good as your brother!" Kiyosumi said, shocked to have finally met her.

'_And there was this other rumor that you were ho-ott! I guess rumor's don't lie, after all,' _Kiyosumi said, with a smirk.

"Sengoku-san! Sengoku-san! Over here!" Saori Shiba said, waving to him.

"Ah… That's me… I should go now… It was nice meeting you, Amy-chan, Ann-chan," Kiyosumi said, motioning for Shiba.

Amy, Dan, and Ann giggled.

"Shall we go then? Ryoma-kun, Kuno-chan (me: Sakuno), and the Trio are waiting for us," Amy said with a smile.

"Hai desu," Dan said.

They then left to their destination.

-Pause!-

Sengoku- you don't need to say pause anymore… the chapter's done…

Amy-chan- I know, demo I should warn the people that this kind of thing will happen again

Sengoku- okay… why did I end up flirting with you and Ann-chan…?

Ann-chan- Nande? Are the things you thought, not true?

Sengoku- … Never mind…

Dan- where were we going anyways…?

Amy-chan- since it's already late, I didn't bother to continue the chapter, saying where we went, but I'll just tell you

Dan & Ann-chan- -sits down and listens-

Amy-chan- We were going to talk about this fund raiser that Fudomine was holding. Ann-chan asked us to help her, by performing some entertainment. All of us, were practicing, though Ryoma only did it because Amy, I, begged him. Gets?

Dan & Ann-chan- -nods-

Sengoku- It's late right…? Go to sleep!

Amy-chan- Aa! Don't yell so much!

Sengoku- look who's talking…

Kira- Urusai, Sengoku! I'm trying to sleep! –closes eyes again-

Sengoku- -grunts-

Amy-chan- thanks for joining us, Ann-chan –smiles-

Ann-chan- no problem, Amy-chan –smiles- I should be going now, Onii-chan will get angry with me

Amy-chan- Oh yeah! Onii-chan will too! Gomen ne, minna-san's! Sayonara! Oyasumi Dan-kun, Sengoku-san, Ann-chan and Kira-chan! –leaves-

Kira- ZZzzzzzz –whistle- ZZZZzzzzzzz –whistle-

-Unpause-

**Owari**


	4. Chapter 4

YAY! You updated! Mwuahahaha! XD Everyone's too funny in here. XD Update really soon! –Maezi

Sengoku- Yay! It's Maezi-chan again!

Amy-chan and Kira- Urusai desu!

Sengoku- Nani! I'm just happy that she read the story again!

Kira- whatever, Kiyosumi! –walks away-

Sengoku- What did I do!

Amy-chan- nice, Sengoku-san… nice… -glares-

Sengoku- Urusai! Like I know what I did!

Amy-chan- As Kira-chan said, 'Whatever…'

Dan- Here's another review desu…

hi! nice story it really is funny!  
hope kira is still thinking of hurting sengoku! ja ne!  
and also hope you'll trip and fall!   
eheheheh just joking:D XD... –akroma01

Sengoku & Amy-chan & Dan- That's not nice/ desu….

Kira- Oh hell I still am! –yells out of nowhere-

Sengoku & Amy-chan &Dan- -jumps- Kowaii…

Amy-chan- At least we know she's joking, ne?

Sengoku- Hmm… She's got guts to say that to you…

Dan- maybe it's rebellion desu?

Amy-chan- We shouldn't say those kind of things, guys… Maybe she really meant it as a joke? Let's not make a scene at what we're sure of, ne? –smiles warmly-

Sengoku- -looks at her oddly- what's with the personality switch?

Amy-chan- -looks at him oddly- Nani?

Sengoku- You're acting like you're… nice… or Amy-chan from PoL…

Amy-chan- -looks at him blankly- maybe it's because… I 'am' her…

Sengoku- Iie… you're just the writer…

Amy-chan- Urusai, or I'll make you volunteer to be a clown in a kid's party!

Sengoku- Oi! What did I do!

Amy-chan- Urusai! –sigh- we have a problem…

Sengoku- who, you?

Amy-chan- -glares then looks away-

Sengoku- -concerned expression- …gomen…

Amy-chan- Iie…

Dan- Daijobu desuka, Amy-chan?

Amy-chan- Aa… Ryoma-kun, Onii-chan and Suyusuke-kun will be here in the next chapter… Sengoku-san, I plead you to behave…

Sengoku- -grunts- why would you say that?

Amy-chan- …I know you're very ahead of my story, and is aware on what he'll do to me in some of the near chapters…

Sengoku- I'll behave, I'll behave… Just tell them to behave-

Amy-chan- Sengoku-san!

Sengoku- Alright, alright!

Dan- …Gambate kudasai, Amy-chan… -forced smile-

Amy-chan- Aa… Domo…

Sengoku- Since there aren't anymore reviews, let's proceed to the story…

Amy-chan- Aa… Sumimasen… -walks away-

00000chapter break00000

It was already time for practice.

Kiyosumi was looking drastically for Kira.

'_Man, where is she? This is so unlucky!' _Kiyosumi thought, as he walked down the hallway.

"Kiyosumi!" called a dark, dark voice.

Kiyosumi knew that voice only belonged to one person… Kira.

"Kira-chan, I was just looking for you!" Kiyosumi said, with a relieved sigh.

Kira rolled her eyes.

"Whatever… 'You're late' is what I planned on saying…" Kira said, with a heavy glare.

"It's not my fault! I got late, because I was trying to look for you!" Kiyosumi said, telling the truth.

"Cut the crap, Kiyosumi! I will not have tardiness to those who are currently part of my team, understand?" Kira asked, firmly.

"But I-."

"Kiyosumi…" Kira said, threateningly.

Kiyosumi gave up and sighed.

"Aa… It won't happen again…" he said, defeated.

Kira nodded, and just signaled him to follow.

"So…" she said, while walking down the hall.

Kiyosumi looked up at her.

"…I didn't know your type in girls were like Saori Shiba-san…" Kira said, with a smirk.

"That was a mistake! Dan said she was gorgeous, and everyone knows a child's taste is waaaay far from an adult!" Kiyosumi complained, trying to make her understand.

"Gorgeous? I got you… I do recall you saying the girl Dan was trying to point out was 'ugly…'" Kira said, with a light chuckle.

Kiyosumi was speechless, he didn't think one girl would burn him so much.

'_Social torture… complete…' _Kira thought with a smirk.

00000chapter break00000

Kira and Kiyosumi finally got to the courts.

Once the girls got a sight of them, suddenly, "Konichuwa, Kira-buchou, Kiyosumi-fukubuchou," came the squeals of the girls tennis team.

Kira blew her whistle.

"Alright! That's enough! Begin your practice matches!" Kira said, firmly.

The girls listened and went to their assigned courts.

"Wow, you've really shaped up this girls, huh, Kira-chan?" Kiyosumi said, eyeing one of the girls in a short skirt.

"Urusai desu… Kiyosumi, I need you to help with the freshman, I heard from Banda-sensei that you're fond of teaching the freshman, so…" Kira said, looking up at him.

"Aa, I'll help them. Sumimasen," Kiyosumi said, taking his racquet with him.

'_Why is it like Kiyosumi's in a good mood today…? Iie! I won't let him fool me! Damn, why does this always seem to happen? Ugh, fine! Until he does something foolish, I'll keep the torture sealed…' _Kira thought, not realizing what she's doing.

-Pause!-

Amy-chan- Kira-chan, do you know what you're doing!

Kira- I'm not writing this!

Sengoku- -whistles-

Dan- Let's get back to the story desu…

-Unpause!-

Meanwhile, Kiyosumi, "Konichuwa, minna-chan's," Kiyosumi said, flashing the younger one's a warm smile.

Now, it's not that the young one's weren't interested in Kiyosumi, for no one could ever resist him, demo… They recalled what their buchou told them and…

-flash back-

'_Freshmen, if at least one of you falls for that monkey brained pip squeak, you will all have to run 100 laps, got it!' Kira said, angrily._

'_H-hai!' the freshmen said, with a jump._

'_Good… dismissed,' Kira said, firmly._

_She then left the nearly crying freshmen._

-end of flashback-

"Konichuwa…" they all said, dully.

Kiyosumi eyed them confused.

'_Hmm… Kira-chan must've threatened them…' _Kiyosumi said, with a smile.

He sat, Indian style, and stared at the younger ones.

The girls eyed him suspiciously.

"Kira-buchou, might have told you bad things about me, demo… I hope that doesn't stop you from being friends with me," Kiyosumi said, with a warm smile.

Kira witnessed the scene and sighed.

She had to admit, she was touched. She didn't think Kiyosumi could be so gentle to the younger ones.

The younger ones then realized she was watching then pretended not to care about Kiyosumi.

Kiyosumi frowned.

Kira sighed and went over to them.

"Girls…" Kira called, as she walked up to them.

"Hai, buchou?" they all said at ones.

"Forget what I said… Just have fun training with fuku buchou, ne?" Kira said, defeated.

The girls' faces brightened up.

They ran to their buchou and hugged her, they then realized what they were doing and got back into a straight line.

"Gomenasai!" they chorused, with a bow.

Kira just nodded, then turned to Kiyosumi who was flashing her a warm smile.

"That was nice…" Kiyosumi commented.

Kira nodded at him too, then turned away from him, covering her slightly pink cheeks.

"Okay, to start…" Kiyosumi begun, once he found Kira gone. "Let's give out introductions. Umm… you first…" Kiyosumi said, looking at the girl with the bow.

"Ano… I'm Makino Kyoko," the girl said, with a smile.

Makino Kyoko was a shy girl, but was amazingly persistent when playing tennis.

"Katagawa Meiko," said the long haired girl, with a gentle smile.

Katagawa Meiko was the daughter of a famous artist. Using what she has learned in art, she studies the art of playing styles to improve her tennis.

"Kurusagi Rukia, konichuwa," said the cheery girl.

Kurusagi Rukia may look like a girl that just wants to have fun, demo… she's dead serious when it comes to tennis.

"And you?" Kiyosumi said, flashing the dim looking girl a smile.

"…Saeki Kanna…" said the girl, dimly.

Saeki Kanna was the sister of Saeki Kojirou. Nobody is aware why she was put to Yamabuki, instead of Rokkaku, demo some say it's because of the matter that she lived with her mother, while Kojirou lives with his father.

"Saeki? Any relation to Saeki Kojirou of Rokkaku?" Kiyosumi asked, politely.

"…Urusai… you do not speak his name in front of me," Kanna ordered, giving Kiyosumi a disgusted look.

'_Ugh! What did this brat just say!' _Kiyosumi thought, angered.

"Ne… you shouldn't talk to a senpai like that…" Kiyosumi said, gritting his teeth with a forced smile.

"What? Just because you're a bit older than me, doesn't give me the right to say as I please?" Kanna stated, glaring at him.

"Why you-" Kiyosumi stopped in midsentence for he was hit in the head by something very hard.

What turned out to be that very hard thing, was a clip board.

"Kiyosumi…" came an angry voice.

Kira signaled to follow her, without say.

Kiyosumi nodded and followed quietly.

When they were finally alone, Kira started.

"Kiyosumi, what was that I just saw back there?" Kira scolded.

"It's not my fault it's that girl's-"

"That girl is mentally hurt, Kiyosumi!" Kira yelled, but only loud enough for he to hear.

"….Nani?" Kiyosumi asked, not knowing what she means.

"Her parent's are separated… and since she's living with her mother, the mother has stated lies about her brother, and… she has hated him ever since… Get me?" Kira explained, quietly.

Kiyosumi looked at her seriously.

"Wow… It's as if you know her so-"

"Well? …I do Kiyosumi… It's my job, as captain… I didn't want to interfere with Kanna-chan's life, demo… it was affecting her so much that I couldn't help myself from interfering… I was happy… that she finally opened her heart… since she hasn't done so for a very long time…" Kira said, her eyes watering.

"Kira-chan…" Kiyosumi said gently, as he leaned to hug Kira.

Kira dropped her clip-board and sobbed on Kiyosumi's chest.

'_I guess Kira-chan's still hurt… it's been a while though… I guess Kira-chan's not as strong as she looks…' _Kiyosumi thought as he continued to comfort her.

"Gomen, I don't know what came over me," Kira said, separating herself from Kiyosumi, whipping away her tears.

Kiyosumi looked at her pitiful.

"You know… It's okay to cry… Nobody's stopping you from expressing how you feel…" Kiyosumi said, gently.

Kira looked at him, shocked at what he just said.

She felt her tears run down her cheeks again.

She ran to Kiyosumi and again sobbed on his chest.

"Kira… how I wish I could have helped you in the past… If I was there, by your side… the pain you'd have had would only just be a mere memory… and nothing more…" Kiyosumi said, hugging her tightly.

Kira continued to cry on his chest.

'_Nande…? Why aren't I fighting back anymore…? I'm supposed to hate Kiyosumi… Nande…? Doshte…? Why is he treating me so gently…? I don't like what I'm feeling right now… If I feel for you any further… I'll get hurt more than I already am… Onegai, Kiyosumi… Don't make me feel for you any further…' _Kira thought, sobbing harder.

Kira sniffed, and looked at Kiyosumi.

"Look at me… I'm such a fool… I was planning on giving you the ultimate torture, demo… it backfired on me…" Kira said, with a light chuckle.

Kiyosumi just gave a gentle smile.

"Gambate kudasai…" Kiyosumi mumbled.

Kira looked at him, not knowing what he meant.

"You're not a fool… Good luck in figuring that out…" Kiyosumi said, his smile not fading.

Kira had never seen him smile with so much care… she felt her tears come out again, but forced them back in.

"Ano… we should get back to our post," Kira said, fixing herself up.

"Are you sure…? If you want, I can take care of the team, while you head on home," Kiyosumi said, with a concerned expression.

"Domo, Kiyosumi, demo… the Kantou regional competitions are coming up, and I need to take care of some business," Kira said, picking up her clip-board.

"Aa… sokka… demo… Let me walk you home afterwards, ne?" Kiyosumi asked, with a smile.

Kira chuckled.

"Kiyosumi… we live next door, remember? I don't even have to make a say in that," Kira said, with a smile.

Kiyosumi just smiled.

"Nani?" Kira asked, wondering what the smile was for.

"…It's the first time I've seen you… smile from your heart…" Kiyosumi commented, his eyes showing happiness.

"Kiyosumi, I…" Kira started, turning slightly pink.

Kiyosumi nodded, and walked with her back to the court.

'_Iie… I will not fall for him… no matter what my heart tells me…' _Kira thought, as she walked back to the courts.

-Pause!-

Kira- -whispers- Gomen, that I'm whispering. It's just that Kiyosumi is asleep and I don't want to wake him up… I'm not sure if Dan and Amy-cha-

Amy-chan & Dan- -whispers- We're awake…

Kira- -not surprised look- -whispers- Well… I wanted to apologize that I didn't give him the torture I promised, demo… It's just because this is a drama and… I'm giving away too much funny-

Amy-chan- 'I' am giving too much funny… -grins-

Kira- -annoyed look- I now see why Kiyosumi argues with you… -looks at Kiyosumi-

Sengoku- ….ZZzzzzz….

Kira- _-_thinks- _kowaii!_

Amy-chan- Hmm… Well… I guess that's all for today…

Dan- Hai desu. Please review desu.

Amy-chan- Domo arigato for taking your time for reading the story :D

Kira- Gomenasai, again!

Sengoku- ….Zzzzz…. Evil monkeys…. Zzzzzz….

-Unpause!-

-**Owari**-


	5. Chapter 5

(reviews)

ohayou gozaimasu! watashi wa yanagi desu :D  
bowing and smiling

nice story!  
I'm really impressed about the story making sengoku senpai so sweet and caring to kira-chan :D –Yanagi desu!

Amy-chan: Are you related to him, Dan-kun?

Dan- I-Iie desu! Nande?

Amy-chan: -innocent smile- nandemonai

Tezuka: Amy… don't be rude…

Amy-chan: -frowns- hai

Fuji: Saa Tezuka… don't be so hard on her… -smiles-

Ryoma: Buchou… she's my sister too…

Tezuka: -Looks at Ryoma- when did I say she wasn't?

Ryoma: …Betsuni…

Sengoku: Oi, oi! What's with the sudden appearance?

Kira: Konichuwa Minna-san's –sweet smile-

Amy-chan: It wasn't sudden Sengoku-kun… remember what I said at the last chapter? –evil stare-

Sengoku: -shivers- H-hai…

Dan: We should get on with the story desu…

Amy-chan: Ah! Gomen! First, I'd like to thank you, Yanagi desu-kun :D Okay, on with the story!

--

Clubs soon ended, and the girls tennis team was dismissed, though Kira, who was such a workaholic, stayed the latest, when suddenly, "Kira-chan!" came a child-like voice.

Kira blinked twice, and clearly saw Kiyosumi breathing heavily, holding his backpack.

"Kiyosumi?" was all I said.

He managed to catch his breath, and faced Kira. "Lucky! I finally found you! Ne, remember, we were going to walk home together?" Kiyosumi said, his million dollar smile in place.

Kira gave a frown. "Gomen ne, Kiyosumi, demo… I have a lot of paper work, and-."

"It's fine, Kira-chan. I can wait," he said, sweetly.

She looked at him concerned, "Bu-but I might take a while," she stammered.

Kiyosumi took a seat, and gave another smile. "It's fine, Kira-chan… I can wait," he said, sweetly.

Kira was relaxed with Kiyosumi's words, and couldn't help but give a warm smile. "Aa… I'll try to finish up, quickly…"

After a while, Kira's paper work, was finally done. She eyed Kiyosumi, who she found sleeping.

He looked so peaceful… he looked so relaxed… It was the first time Kira had ever seen Kiyosumi in such a way… Before she knew it… her mouth was already millimeters away, when suddenly, she covered her mouth… trying to again, hold back her feelings.

'_Iie… I shall not bring myself up to him… I'm different from the other girls, but… though I say that… I feel that I'm still the same… Doshte…? Doshte…?' _Kira thought, trying to hold back her tears.

She grabbed her stuff, and ran out the door, leaving Kiyosumi asleep.

'_Gomen ne, Kiyosumi, demo… I'm feeling too much inside… and I can't take it anymore!' _she thought, as she ran through the streets, tears flowing down her face.

'_Kira… how I wish I could have helped you in the past… If I was there, by your side… the pain you'd have had would only just be a mere memory… and nothing more…' _those words echoed through Kira's head.

She paused, and thought, _'Kiyosumi no baka… If he knew it would affect my life, then… why did he leave.' _Again, she broke in cries.

--

The next day, Kira was walking to school when, "Oi! Kira-chan!" yelled a familiar voice.

Kira didn't bother to give him a glance for she already knew who it was. "Ohayo, Kiyosumi," she said, dimly.

Kiyosumi said nothing, and just stared at her, looking confused.

"Nani?" she asked, not giving him a glance.

Kiyosumi gave her a glare. "What do you mean, nani? Do you know that I woke up at 9 in the evening, noticing I was still in the school?" he yelled, causing some people to look.

Kira said nothing, and stayed in place. "Well… I couldn't wake you… so I thought I'd just leave," she said, with a warm smile.

He pouted then walked beside her. "Kira-chan, are you okay, now?" he suddenly asked, glancing over Kira.

Kira, who made no eye contact with him, gave a mere, "Hm."

Kiyosumi looked at the ground, his expression looking as if he was upset. "Kira-chan… yesterday… while I was asleep… I had a dream… of our past…" he begun.

Kira looked over to him, wondering what he meant.

--

"_Kira-chan… I'm leaving for New York…" Kiyosumi said, looking at the ground._

_Kira couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Wh-what are you saying? Are you leaving me?" she stammered._

_Kiyosumi just looked at the ground, looking sad. "Gomen ne, Kira-chan," with that, he left… leaving a crying Kira on the ground._

--

Kira looked away from him, after hearing the story. "It doesn't matter… It's all in the past…" she said, plainly.

Kiyosumi looked at her, angered. "No, Kira… You know this is hurting you…" Kiyosumi said, looking at her seriously.

Kira only glared, walking away from him. "If you knew it'd hurt me… why bother leaving me…" she mumbled, knowing it was silent enough for Kiyosumi to understand… or so she thought.

Kiyosumi stopped on his tracks, thinking, _'Kira-chan, I apologized for that… Wasn't that enough…? Or the time I left you… what happened when I left… was something I could help you go through… Whatever it is, Kira-chan… I'm ready to help you…' _He then tried to catch up with Kira.

-Pause!-

Amy-chan: My fingers hurt… -blows on fingers-

Fuji: -holds onto fingers- -kisses them gently- There… all better?

Dan/Ryoma/Tezuka: -glares- Don't do that/ desu

Amy-chan/Fuji: -smiles-

Amy-chan: Domo, Suyusuke-kun… Ano… How'd you like it? –nervous smile-

Ryoma: It's finished already? –looking delighted-

Amy-chan: Mou… It's not…

Tezuka: It was a little confusing at first…

Ryoma: Mada mada dane –pulls down hat-

Sengoku: Hey, at least she did her best –glares at her two siblings-

Amy-chan: -smiles- -steps on Sengoku's foot without anyone noticing- Gomen ne, Nii-chan's –nervous smile-

Ryoma/Tezuka: -nods-

Fuji: The story is quite interesting, Amy-chan… I'm really going to stay tuned –smiles-

Dan: -glares- _Don't just say that without hearing the whole thing desu!  
_

Ryoma: -looks at Dan casually- Dan-san… why are you glaring at Fuji-senpai?

Fuji: -Looks at Dan- Hm?

Dan: -innocent smile- Gomenasai desu! I didn't mean to desu! Ano, please go back to the story desu!

-Unpause!-

When they got to school, he girls tennis team crowded on them.

"Kira-buchou! Sengoku-kun!" the girls chirped.

"Ohyao," Kira and Kiyosumi greeted.

The girls just squealed. "Why didn't you guys tell us?" one of the girls squealed.

"Tell you, what?" came Kira's annoyed tone.

The girls eyed one another, and in an instant, "That you're a couple?"

Kiyosumi and Kira looked at each other. "We're a, WHAT?" they chorused.

"Cih! Come on! We like, totally saw you guys hugging yesterday, and as well as alone in the class room! Kira-buchou even nearly kis-."

"20 LAPS, NOW!" Kira suddenly yelled, making the girls jump.

The girls ran as fast as they can, for the fear of their lives.

Kira breathed heavily, just wanting this day to end.

"Calm down, Kira-chan," Kiyosumi said, trying to calm her down.

Kira looked at him angrily. "Calm… calm… Kiyosumi, not once has my life been calm ever since you came back from New York! You expect me to be calm, ne? Well, don't waist your time, Kiyosumi… the calm, expressive, son-of-a-gun 10 year old left… and she's never coming back," Kira said, dimly.

-Pause!-

Ryoma: First of all, Amy-chan… You're making Kira-chan, act like you…

Tezuka: -nods- and do you know where this story is heading? I mean, you just made Kira-chan say something cruel… care to tell us how they'll get back together?

Amy-chan: -bows- -smiles- Gomen, I'll fix-

Kira/Sengoku/Dan- No /desu!

Tezuka/Amy-chan/Ryoma/Fuji- -looks at them-

Kira: Look, I appreciate you, coaching Amy-chan, demo she is trying her best! Let her do what she wants!

Sengoku: That's right! Be it that I fall in love with her, get tortured by her, or whatever! Just let me know that it's the Amy-chan that's writing it!

Amy-chan: -warm smile- Domo arigato, Sengoku-kun… Kira-chan… Demo… I-

Tezuka: They are right, Amy… sumimasen…

Ryoma: -drinks ponta- Hn…

Fuji: Now you have everyone's support, Amy-chan –smiles-

Amy-chan: -smiles- domo… minna…

-Unpause!-

Kiyosumi stared at her, wondering why she's been getting mood swings lately… though there wasn't much to question… Kiyosumi knew that Kira was very protective of her reputation… but now it was ruined…

Kiyosumi sighed, then followed her. "It's not my fault you know," he said, as he walked beside her.

"Nothing ever is, Kiyosumi! Jeez, for once in your life… Stop messing with my life…" Kira said, facing him, with a sad expression.

Kiyosumi eyed her expression, and pulled her.

"Kiyosumi! Hanashte!" Kira squealed.

Kiyosumi just kept pulling her, her complaints meaningless to him. "Kira… just be quiet and follow…" was all that came out of Kiyosumi as he pulled Kira.

He brought her to the back of the boy's locker room, slamming her onto the wall. "What is wrong with you, Kira?" came Kiyosumi's angered voice.

Kira looked away from him, but Kiyosumi grabbed her chin, making her face him. "Listen! Kira, I know it's my fault you had such a crappy childhood! I know it's my fault that you lost your older sister! And I know it's my fault why you're acting this way!" he yelled.

Kira soon turned to him, her eyes watering. "If you knew… why bother hurting me from the beginning?" Kira asked, in a low tone.

"Kira, I was only 10 that time! I couldn't control my own life that time! Man, do you have to be so selfish!" he yelled, even louder.

Kira just squinted at his loud voice. She turned away, not wanting him to see her cry.

Kiyosumi softened his expression, then hugged her. "I'm sorry… Kira-chan, I never meant to yell… You know that this is hard for me as well… I don't like it when I'm being blamed, or someone is hurt because of me… and especially a good friend…" he said, softly.

Kira's tears began to move faster once she heard the word, "GOOD FRIEND."

She separated from him, looking away. "I was never a good friend to you, Kiyosumi… You were never a good friend to me… Though I've put that aside… it doesn't mean that I don't care…" she said, dimly.

Kiyosumi looked at the ground. "Tell me, Kira… Tell me… What do I have to do to make you forgive me...?" he asked, forcing the tears that were threatening to come out of his eyes.

Kira turned to him and whispered, "Treat me the way I want to be treated…" with that, she left.

Kiyosumi looked to his left… then his right… then sat on the ground, holding his hands together. _'I can't do that, Kira-chan… If I do… I'll end up making mistakes, because… I don't know how you want to be treated…' _

-Pause!-

Amy-chan: Well… this chapter is finished, because it's getting late…

Tezuka: -nods- Aa… we should be going, now…

Ryoma: …

Fuji: It was very interesting, Amy-chan… perhaps another time?

Dan: -mumbles- How about the next century desu…

Fuji: -looks at Dan- Nani?

Dan: -stutters- N-nandemonai desu!

Kira: Well… I have to go too… Ja ne!

Sengoku: Ne! Matte, Kira-chan! Let's walk home together! –runs off with Kira-

Fuji/Tezuka/Amy-chan/Ryoma/Dan: … Wasn't this just a story/ desu?

Amy-chan: Anyways, domo arigato for those who've been reading!

Ryoma: Hai, please review to help my sister out…

Tezuka: Don't get careless…

Fuji: Saa… take care –flashes smile-

Crowd: -faints-

Dan/Amy-chan: Bye/ desu!


End file.
